


Hazy Shade of Love

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Love Confessions, Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Mist wakes you up unbearably early for a surprise.
Relationships: Mist Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hazy Shade of Love

**Author's Note:**

> More Valentine's Bingo surprises? WHO KNEW? This one was _Sunrise_!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why am I up this early again?” you asked for the third time in the past ten minutes.  
  
“I have a good reason, I promise.” Mist took your hand, linking your fingers with hers. “Just trust me.”   
  
You had your doubts, considering it was below freezing outside. You had to bundle up in your warmest clothes, and even that wasn’t enough to weather the great outdoors. You had to bring a blanket of yours, too. Mist, however, seemed completely unaffected by the cold. She strode out in her nightclothes, which consisted of just a tank top and sweatpants.   
  
There were really times you envied your girlfriend.   
  
You couldn’t deny that the abbey was fascinating at the cusp of dawn, though; it wasn’t something you got to see often. There was still that air of mystery about, remnants of the fading night. The statues still looked ominously beautiful, striking in their own way. There was hardly a soul around, giving the air a strange, eerie calm.   
  
It was just you and Mist, hand in hand, as you traversed through the grounds. And there was a certain beauty in that.   
  
She guided you to the chapel’s stone path. The cobblestone felt strange underneath your cozy slippers, but not in an unpleasant way. The cobblestone gave way to soft grass as Mist took you off of the trail, closer towards the lake at the foot of the chapel’s hill. You weren’t surprised that she was taking you there; she absolutely loved the lake.   
  
Mist always felt at home near the water. It was something endearing about her, something that made it very, very easy to get gifts for her. It also made it easy to plan. A picnic near the lake? Stargazing near the lake? Hell, even just sitting near the lake and holding hands? She always loved it.   
  
So the fact that she was taking you there? Hardly a surprise. In fact, it excited you; whatever she had planned must be really special. You tightened your hold on her hand, and Mist returned the gesture. Was her hand trembling? You could hardly tell, but just the hint of it was enough to make your heart race.   
  
“You all right?” you asked.   
  
“Fine,” Mist replied in an even tone. You could never crack her poker face. Voice? Whichever. “Are you?”   
  
“Yep.” It was an honest answer, and Mist seemed to relax at this. Thank goodness.   
  
The walk down to the lake was a path you two knew well, so it didn’t take too long to get there. Each little bump and pebble was hardly a surprise, and the both of you navigated through them with relative ease. Mist squeezed your hand once more, a silent gesture for you to look up at the scene in front of you.   
  
You audibly gasped when you did look.   
  
The lake looked absolutely wonderful this morning. The rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating the lake’s surface -- or would, if there wasn’t an endless expanse of mist hovering over it. It was a picturesque scene, one that took your breath away.   
  
“No wonder you wanted me out here,” you said with a laugh, and with awe in your voice. You took a step closer to the lake’s edge, unable to help from staring. “It’s beautiful.”   
  
“It’s always like this in the winter.” You could tell that Mist was looking over at you. “I’ve wanted to show this to you for months.”   
  
“Sorry for not coming out sooner. Wow.”   
  
“Apology accepted.” Mist chuckled softly -- and then she let go of your hand.   
  
You made a grab for it, but she resisted. This earned her an incredulous look, but now she wasn’t even looking at you. Her attention was focused on the lake entirely. When you opened your mouth to say something, she held up a hand, silencing you. While you were incredibly confused, you did as told.   
  
Then, Mist began to move her hands in a way you had never seen before. They were facing the lake, which made you look -- and your eyes widened at what you saw.   
  
The mist was no longer still. It was shifting, warping, changing; you had never seen mist move like this before, and you doubt you ever would again. It seemed to part in half, almost like a Christian tale, and then began to spin and swirl into different shapes.   
  
It took a moment to realize that the mist was forming letters.   
  
_‘I love you.’_   
  
Oh Lucifer. Oh dear, sweet shining Lucifer. Your knees quaked, and you covered your mouth with a trembling hand. Tears stung at your eyes, and they began to flow once Mist added a few hearts to frame the sentence.   
  
The declaration floated in the air, wisping and flowing in an unnatural manner. You couldn’t stop re-reading the ‘I love you’ over and over again. Every time you did, you were pretty sure that you felt your heart grow ten sizes.   
  
“Mist,” you choked out. “Y-you’re wonderful.”   
  
Mist kept one arm held out towards the lake, but turned to look at you once more. You could see her shining eyes underneath the mask. She was clearly proud of herself, and you couldn’t help but feel proud of her, too.   
  
You took a step forward, then grasped the tip of her mask. While she initially froze, she didn’t stop you. Instead, she only nodded. You quickly kissed her forehead, then pulled up the mask. You could see the familiar charcoal gray skin, see how her mouth was parted, and the little fangs that poked out from her mouth.   
  
You then moved in to kiss her tenderly, wrapping your arms around her to hold her close. She melted into your touch, then began to kiss you in return. While she kept that one arm out towards the lake, she cupped your cheek with her free hand, stroking your face tenderly with her clawed thumb.   
  
It felt like eons, but in the most blissful way. You weren’t sure how long you stood there kissing her, nor were you sure when the sun had started to rise properly, casting away some of the mist. Mist was the first to pull away, mostly just to catch her breath. She then quickly pulled her mask back down. A shame, but understandable.   
  
“I love you too.” Your voice was soft, tender, everything that her declaration was too. Mist’s eyes glittered with joy, and then she dropped her hand.   
  
The mist collapsed back onto the surface of the lake, flowing to the side. Neither of you even looked at the lake; you were too wrapped up in each other to care. The chill of the air was forgotten, as was the   
  
“How long do you want to stay here?” Mist asked. “I know it’s cold.”   
  
Instead of giving a direct answer, you gently took her hand and pulled her down to the ground. You both sat at the edge of the lake, and you took some of your blanket to wrap it around her. Mist snuggled in, resting a hand on your chest.   
  
“As long as you want,” you replied with a smile.


End file.
